This application relates generally to steam turbines, and more specifically, to seals between rotating and stationary components of a steam turbine.
In rotary machines such as turbines, seals are provided between rotating and stationary components. For example, in steam turbines it is customary to provide a plurality of arcuate packing ring segments (sometimes referred to as seal ring segments) to form a labyrinth seal between the stationary and rotating components. Generally, the arcuate packing ring segments are disposed in an annular groove in the stationary component concentric to the axis of rotation of the machine and hence concentric to the sealing surface of the rotating component. Each arcuate seal segment carries an arcuate seal face in opposition to the sealing surface of the rotating component. In labyrinth type seals, the seal faces carry a radially directed array of axially spaced teeth, and which teeth are radially spaced from an array of axially spaced annular teeth forming the sealing surface of the rotating component. The sealing function is achieved by creating turbulent flow of a working media, for example, steam, as it passes through the relatively tight clearances within the labyrinth defined by the seal face teeth and the opposing surface of the rotating component.
The ability to maintain proper clearances without physical contact between the rotating equipment and stationary components allows for the formation of an effective seal. If this radial clearance between the seal faces of the segments and the opposing seal surfaces of the rotating component becomes too large, the flow area increases, less turbulence is produced and the sealing action is compromised. Conversely, if the clearance is too tight, the sealing teeth may contact the rotating element, with the result that the teeth lose their sharp profile and tight clearance and thereafter create less turbulence, and possesses an increased flow area, likewise compromising the sealing action.
In order to avoid damage to the rotor and packing ring segment during transient conditions such as startup and shutdown, positive pressure, variable clearance packing rings are sometimes used. In positive pressure, variable clearance packing rings, the packing ring segments are commonly spring biased into outer or large clearance positions causing the seal faces carried by the packing ring to be spaced substantially outwardly of the rotary component. After start-up, the working fluid medium, e.g., steam, enters the grooves of the stationary component, urging the segments to move inwardly against the bias of the springs, toward the inner or small clearance positions. These springs are located within the annular groove defined by the stationary component, and are sized relative to the annular grooves in which they reside. In large turbine units, the annular groove is typically large enough to accommodate large springs having an elasticity capable of tolerating the pressure-force resulting from inlet of the fluid medium. In addition, the packing ring is typically large enough to allow springs to be affixed to the portion of the packing ring residing in the annular groove.
However, when working with smaller turbine units used in applications such as boiler feed pumps, reactor feed pumps, mechanical drives for compressors and pumps, and some generator drive units, it can become difficult and impractical to install capable springs within the narrow width/diameter annular grooves present in the smaller turbine unit. Thus, in these instances, there is a need for a variable clearance packing ring assembly that can be used in conjunction with annular grooves having too small a width and diameter to accommodate conventional springs.